


The Trio

by SSO-Jack-Wolfwatcher (UglyJackal)



Category: Star Stable
Genre: Harry Potter AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 18:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12870894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyJackal/pseuds/SSO-Jack-Wolfwatcher
Summary: The first one shot in the Harry Potter AU. This one focuses around Jack, and how he met Zelda and Izabella.





	The Trio

Even though it had been six years since the envelope had landed on his doorstep, Jack still couldn't quite believe that there was magic in his veins, that his mother had passed her magic onto him, that he hadn't taken after his muggle father - the bastard. He looked down at his packed trunk, all of his books and robes stuffed in there, his wand in a small pocket on the inside. Kevin screeched from inside his cage on top of the trunk.

'I know, Kevin,' Jack said, 'but I'm not gonna let you out for an hour when we have to leave in, like, ten minutes.'

The little owl screeched in argument. 'Shut up,' Jack grunted.

'Jack, we're ready to go,' his mother put her head into his bedroom with a smile.

'Alright.' He stood up, grabbed his trunk and Kevin's cage - to which the little owl squawked at indignantly - and walked down the stairs with his mum. They left the house and he put everything into the back of the car, then got into the passenger seat and mother and son drove off to King's Cross Station.

\--

Once they had parked up and were wheeling Jack's luggage into the station towards platform 9 and 10, Jack's phone buzzed. He chuckled to himself as he heard the tone that he had set for his friend, Zelda; the "WAH" noise from Waluigi. His mum looked at his pocket in surprise, as she did every time Zelda texted him.

'I can never get used to the sounds that come out of that phone sometimes,' she said.

'Out of context, that sounds terrible, I hope you know that,' Jack said, as he pulled out his phone.

 _Yo, where you at?_ Zelda had texted, _waiting by the entrance with Izzy_

 _Stop calling me that, Zelda_ , Izabella had texted to their group chat, shortly after Zelda's message to Jack was sent. The man chuckled at his friends arguing, and picked up his pace towards the platform.

Once they were in sight, he gave his mum a kiss on the cheek. 'I'll be fine from here, Mum, don't worry,' he said with a grin.

'Alright, send me an owl every so often, yeah?' she said, kissing his forehead and ruffling his bright blue hair, 'are you coming home for Christmas?'

'I think I'll stay at Hogwarts,' he said, 'I love you, and I'll see you when the term ends, bye bye.'

And then he walked over to his two best friends.

'Oh, now he turns up,' the Ravenclaw, Izabella, said.

'Always waiting for him, every year,' the Slytherin, Zelda said.

'At least I'm consistent,' Jack countered with a smirk, 'now are we getting onto the platform or just gonna hang about here until we miss the train?'

Zelda punched him lightly on the arm. 'Nice to see you too, dude,' she said, then turned and grabbed her trolley. 'Ready?'

'Ready,' Izabella said, gripping her own trolley.

'Then in three,' the Slytherin said.

'Two.'

'One!'

And then, Zelda first, Izabella second and Jack last, they all ran at the wall between platform 9 and platform 10. The wall took them in and spat them out on the other side, onto platform 9 3/4.

'We've got about half an hour before the train leaves,' Zelda said, 'so shall we get on a grab a compartment?'

'Sounds like a plan to me,' Izabella said.

Jack nodded in his agreement.

They all boarded the train, heaving their luggage and pet cages after them. The soon found a compartment that was empty and piled in. Jack shut the door while Zelda and Izabella shoved their luggage up onto the racks above. Zelda opened Caelum's pet cage and the silky black cat stretched out and stepped gracefully out of the carrier.  
Neither Izabella or Jack opened their owl cages because who wanted bird shit everywhere?

Caelum jumped up onto Jack's lap and headbutted his stomach gently. The young wizard scratched the cat's head, and gently started to pet him.  
Zelda gasped, scandalised. 'Caelum! How could you betray me like this?' she cried, dramatically. Even though this happened every time Caelum was let out of his cage and Jack's lap was nearby.

Jack laughed. 'Go on back to Zelda, Caelum,' he said. The cat looked up at his name and Jack pointed at Zelda. The cat returned to his mistress, who promptly picked him up and snuggled him.

Jack smiled and thought back five years ago when he had been a first year, standing outside the platform entrance with his mother and father, very nervous. His mother had walked him through the gate and and pointed to the ruby red train.

\--  
  
_'Now, you be good, Jack,' she said, 'you get on that train, find a compartment, and enjoy yourself. Hogwarts is the safest place in the world, I promise.'_

_'_ _Okay, Mum,' he said, gripping his luggage tighter, 'I'll see you at Christmas?'_

_'I'll see you at Christmas.'_

_Jack got onto the train, found a compartment, and put his luggage under his seat - he was too short to reach the racks at the top. He sat down and opened Kevin's cage. The screech owl immediately flew out and perched on Jack's shoulder, settling down calmly._

_'We'll be alright, Kevin,' he said, 'this is exciting.'_

_It was quiet for a little while, in which Jack settled against the humming window to fall asleep. When the door opened noisily and Kevin screeched deafeningly. Jack startled awake and looked up at the intruder. A black-haired girl that was a little bit taller than him, with red eyes and a kind smile. 'Uh, hi, am I alright to sit in here?' she asked, sparing a glance up at the screech owl that had flown up onto the luggage rack._

_'Um... of course, yeah...' Jack said, sitting up straight. A potential friend had just wandered straight into his compartment, and he was ecstatic at being able to make a friend so quickly._

_'Thanks.' She put her luggage on the rack - not the one that Kevin had perched on thankfully - and sat opposite the young wizard. 'I'm Zelda, by the way,' she said with a grin._  
_'Jack,' he replied with a grin of his own, 'and that's Kevin up there.'_

_Zelda laughed. 'That's a sweet name,' she said, 'this is Caelum.' She gestured to a pet carrier with a black Maine Coon cat inside. 'I won't let him out, not while Kevin is up there.'_

_Jack smiled. 'Yeah, I'd like to keep Kevin for a little while longer.'_

_The witch laughed._

_The pair of them shared polite conversation, learning each other's background and what they were looking forward to when getting to Hogwarts, when the door to the compartment opened again and a white-haired girl with silver eyes looked in on them. 'Has anyone seen a toad?' she asked, 'a kid called Ryan has lost it.'_

_Both of them shook their heads._

_'Fuck,' the stranger said, 'he's been screaming about how his gran will kill him if he doesn't find it, I offered to look for it just to get away from him.' She came in and sat down in the compartment, Jack noticed that she had brought her luggage with her, and a cage with a beautiful snowy owl inside of it. 'Mind if I join you guys?' she asked._

_Both Jack and Zelda agreed that she could stay._

_'I'm Izabella,' she said._

_'Jack.'_

_'I'm Zelda.'_

_The trio quickly became friends over the course of the journey to Hogwarts, and they all hoped that they would be in the same house._

_Unfortunately, during the Sorting, the trio were split up: Zelda went to Slytherin, Izabella went to Ravenclaw and Jack went to Hufflepuff. However, being in different houses didn't stop them from becoming the best of friends; if you wanted to find Jack, he was most likely with Zelda and Izabella - and it was the same for if you wanted to find either of the witches - they spent every moment that they could with each other: Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw usually had their lessons together, so Jack and Izabella would sit with each other, when all of their houses were on the same rota, the trio would spend their study time around the same table, and during lunch breaks, they would always eat together. On the odd occasion, if they were lucky, some of their lessons could be spent with the three houses partaking in them. And when they hit their third year, they were placed in the same Care for Magical Creatures and Divination class - the Magical Creatures class was something that all three of them excelled at._  
_And Jack thought himself the luckiest person in Hogwarts for having found these two people that had become almost his sisters. The sisters that he never wanted, he would often say._

\--

'Earth to Jack!' Izabella was shouting at him.

Jack blinked. 'What?' he said, looking around in confusion.

'We're gonna change into our robes, so fuck off a second?' the Ravenclaw said.

The wizard laughed. 'Oh sure, yeah,' he replied.

He grabbed his own robes out of his trunk and went into the bathroom that the train had down the bottom of the corridor. It didn't take him long to shrug on his uniform, but he waited for five more minutes to give his friends a chance. Once he was back at their compartment, he put his hands over his glasses and opened the door. 'Can I look yet?' he asked.

Zelda laughed. 'If you want, you fucking perv.'

Jack snorted and took his hand away from his face. He had half-expected to see two semi-naked witches in front of him, but thankfully they had spared his retinas the pain.

'Hey, I just had a thought,' Izabella said as Jack sat back down.

'Hm?' the Hufflepuff said.

'Where's loverboy?'

By that, she meant Ydris, the seventh year student that Jack was currently dating.

'I don't know, he never texts back, I'm not sure if he knows how...' Jack chuckled to himself, 'I guess I'll meet him at the school. Speaking of which, where's Justin and Syntax?' he turned the question back onto his friends.

'Justin is with his friends, I think,' Zelda said.

'Same with Syntax,' Izabella said, 'that little nerd group he's got going on.'

The trio all went quiet for a moment, thinking about their significant others.

'How did the three of us manage to get boyfriends?' Izabella said with a slight chuckle.

'Who fucking knows,' Jack snorted.

'Speak for yourselves,' Zelda said, flicking her hair.

'Oh yeah, I'm sure there were guys lining up just to try and get your attention,' Jack said, dryly.

Izabella snorted. 'Oh yeah, it was like when Apple releases a new iPhone,' she said.

The pair of them collapsed into laughter together as Zelda just looked affronted.

\--

Finally, the train's horn sounded and students started to pile out of the compartments into the corridor, pushing and shoving to get off of the train. Zelda, Jack and Izabella all held onto each other's hands so that they weren't separated, something that they had done since their second year.

Jack smiled as he saw a freakishly tall student with a top hat on that didn't match his robes one bit.

Izabella spotted a dash of bright red hair in the crowd.

And Zelda couldn't see anyone because Justin blended into everyone else.

Once they were off of the train, they all went over to a carriage where they could see horses leading. Jack went over to a dapple grey Lipizzaner gelding that no one else could see. 'Hello, Dale, how have to been?' he asked, gently petting the horse's soft nose. He looked around and saw many other students petting thin air, but he knew that they could all see their own horses. He looked over at Zelda and Izabella and called to them.

'Which carriage are we getting in this year?' he asked.

'We'll go with yours,' Zelda said, to which Izabella agreed, giving a kiss to the horse that Jack couldn't see.

They all jumped into the carriage that Dale was pulling, and they made their way up to the castle, their bellies growling for the feast that would be served in the Great Hall.


End file.
